What was lost, what was found
by Ai Star
Summary: "You poor thing… what could have happened to you?" she asked herself softly since there was no way a robot could talk" Cinder after finding a strange decaying animatronic unknowingly sets off a stream of events, would it get her killed or will she live long enough to discover the hidden secrets that others have been trying to hide? (Temporary title and no pairings)
1. Chapter 1

"And this is the security room" a burley man said as he gestured to the slightly broken room filled with things that looked as if they had seen better days. Grabbing her bag strap tightly a woman looked round with curious eyes as she took in the surrounding area, interest filled her honey eyes while her black hair had been tied up into a high ponytail.

"Though I am surprised that you've taken an interest, after all given the history of Freddy's Fazbear's Pizza" the man said as he looked at her, the young woman wore a thin grey top that hugged her curves but rested on the top part of her brown trouser like jeans, what shocked the man was that she wore brown flip flops since it was cold in the room, even he was shivering slightly from the occasional chills even though some of it was from the history of the place being haunted. But hey, the owners were spending large amounts of money on this place and the workers so who was he to complain?

"Well I am into mysteries" the woman said brightly, her honey eyes shone with interest as she pulled her black coat close since she hadn't zipped it up. "Besides it's only a replica, what are the chances of it being the real deal?" she said brightly while the man frowned slightly.

"Right… well your role as mentioned is a security guard allowing viewers to experience some authenticity. However I will need you to make sure that this place is ship shape, meaning no people must be here except you. Is that understand?" he asked sternly.

"Certainly Mr. Blaw" she said kindly as she nodded, the man stared at her. She was a strange one indeed.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch your name" Mr. Blaw said bluntly causing her to blink.

"Oh… I'm Cynthia, but some call me Cinder" she said with a soft smile that caught him off guard.

"Oh okay, I see well I'll see what you're made of next week if you want to start" Mr. Blaw said after trying to regain his composure. Part of him was suspicious of her since no one would just willingly want to come here, then again it was either her or the young man who was about twenty. "Before I forget I wanted to confirm that you are over the age of eighteen" the man said as he looked at her. Cinder nodded with a kind smile.

"That's right, I just turned nineteen last month" she replied causing his eyebrows to go up.

"I see, well I hope you had a wonderful birthday" she nodded.

"Wonderful, well the trial job is there for you if you want?" he asked.

"Oh thank you, I'll be more than happy to take the job" she chuckled "I know I'm not a guy but this does sound like an interesting place" she added with an earnest smile. Nodding the man coughed into his fist and looked at the state of the place.

"You'll receive your security uniform on your way out, welcome aboard" he lifted his hand for her to shake.

"It's a pleasure to work with you as well sir" Cinder said kindly while a guy with shaggy brown hair entered the room. He wore a blue parker with fur on the end of the hood, his white shirt could be seen under the open parker while he wore a pair of black shorts, he also wore black boots that were up to his ankles.

"Whoa, is that the person who will be acting as a security guy?" the male asked with a laid back tone, Cinder blinked while Mr. Blaw cleared his throat.

"Cynthia this is Terrance" Mr. Blaw said stiffly as he saw Terrance looking at Cinder.

"You look interesting babe, never seen a female security guard but there's a first for everything" Terrance said with an interesting look, Cinder however…was not so keen.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you…Terrance?" she asked hesitantly.

"You got it babe" he said with a wide smile.

"Can you please not call me that please?" she asked meekly.

"Call you what babe?" he asked looking curious.

"That, babe I don't feel comfortable being called that"

"Oh sorry, didn't mean to make you uncomfortable dudette" he said with a weak smile as he scratched the back of his head, Cinder sighed at the other nickname but just dropped it due to having no energy to complain.

"Well it's getting late, I'll see you on the fourteenth" Cinder nodded her farewell to Mr. Blaw and walked out the room.

"Looks interesting for a dudette, real babe though" he said with a grin.

"You do realise that I am your boss and that she has told you that she feels uncomfortable about being called that?" Mr. Blaw said sternly as he gave Terrance a look.

"S-Sorry boss, didn't mean to harsh your mellow" Terrance said before leaving the room, Mr. Blaw did frown at the turn of events.

"Won't be much longer until the attraction is up and running" he said wearily as he rubbed his head slightly with a tissue before leaving the room.

* * *

Cinder placing her costume on the chair in the security room sighed before looking at her phone with a soft smile. Just one more week until the place was up and running but it didn't hurt to take a look around.

"Heeeey Dudette!" Terrance's voice could be heard from the left side of the room causing her to sigh weakly, spotting the right side of the room which was suppose to be connected to the air vents she went in without a second thought and hid.

Terrance after entering the room looked round in surprise.

"Heeey Dudette? Where are you?" he asked looking curious as he saw her costume "I see your security costume so where are you?" he called, biting her lip Cinder backed away slowly by sliding. She could only hope that the security camera hadn't been turned on since she only knew the password, as she slid backwards she almost yelped from feeling her feet no longer touching the cool metal vent and winced as her fear of heights kicked in. However instead of yelling for help she pressed her legs against the wall and slid down, she offed as she landed on the floor. Cinder got up and rubbed her behind weakly since the ground wasn't so soft, she then turned around in order to observe the area. It was dark but there was faint light from a distance, curious she tilted her head in order to see where she was. It was a bit hard to tell exactly since she was sure that this area was not on the map, allowing her eyes to adjust she took a few steps forward only to flinch from hearing a few tap tapping noises that sounded like water. Which to Cinder was odd since she was sure that the rooms had no holes in the ceilings so what was going on? Soon an off putting smell hit her nose causing her to cry out weakly and gag as it smelt like something had died in the room, where was it coming from? Had someone or something died in this room? What could it have been?

Looking around anxiously for anything that could be seen she chewed her bottom lip as she looked around before hearing a splash, looking down she saw nothing until she remembered her phone was in her pocket causing the shaken female to slap her forehead for the blunder and reached for it in both pockets. Finally finding the thin metal rectangle in her right pocket she immediately pressed a button allowing some light to enter the room. Ignoring the faint calling of Terrance she looked down and paused as she saw water, immediately her shoulders relaxed as she exhaled. Really? Just water?! Shaking her head she then used the light from her phone to look round and blinked at how barren but damaged some parts of the room was. Did the construction team just leave it like this or something? Shaking her head she resumed her observation of the room until something caught her eye, walking towards the thing of interest she knelt down slightly to see a dirty yellow object with metal stitchings on it. To her it looked like a broken robot rabbit that appeared to have been left to decay for years.

"You poor thing… what could have happened to you?" she asked herself softly since there was no way a robot could talk, Cinder placed her hand on the right cheek of the robot while her eyes showed sadness. Ignoring her phone which had gone dark she continued to look at the rabbit robot, it was odd since it looked alive-zombie like but alive which was impossible. "How no one noticed you is hard to believe" she shook her head causing her hair to move side to side as her eyes kept staring at it.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to my boss and see if they can fix you" she smiled kindly as her thumb stroked it's cheek. "I wonder what your name is though…" she sighed softly before looking at her phone and blinked in surprise.

"Oh… my shift starts now" she then looked at the robot meekly. "Sorry I have to go but I'll talk to my boss I promise" she said before getting up.

"-ey Dudette!" came a voice from the vent causing her to groan as she looked at where she appeared from.

"Really? Ugh… I'm coming" she muttered before turning to look at the rabbit. "Nice meeting you" she said before using her phone to find the door which to her relief was unlocked meaning that she didn't have to use the vent again.

* * *

"Hey dudette where did you go? Your shift started a long time ago and I was suppose to give you some information" Terrance said wearily as he saw her dishevelled appearance as she pushed her pony tail back.

"I was exploring the place in order to gather my bearings after all cameras don't exactly show you everything you know" she said stiffly, Terrance blinked in surprise.

"An eager one huh? I like that. So hey guess what we found" Terrance said with a wide grin.

"I don't know" she said with a blank look since she knew that he was excited and wanted to tell her.

"Well we found one!" he said with a chuckle, Cinder blinked and tilted her head slightly.

"Found one what?"

"An animatronic, it's definitely an ancient one that was most likely locked away for sometime but it's going to be used for the attraction" he said with a wide grin "isn't that exciting? People are going to be flocking from all over the place dudette and it's going to be awesome" he said looking like he was going to bounce off the walls from excitement.

"What does it look like?" Cinder asked as curiosity filled her eyes, Terrance chuckled.

"Well… it's suppose to be a secret but I'll tell ya, it's a yellow animatronic rabbit that according to the tapes I have with me talk about a spring lock suit. Boss man even said that this could be one of the suits that was used. Isn't that exciting?" he asked with a lopsided smile not noticing Cinder's look as she kept her expression guarded.

"I see, thank you for telling me and I'll keep it a secret for now" she said with a bright smile in order to avoid suspicion.

"Say… you're not so bad dudette" Terrance said with a grin "Tell you what, if you're not busy maybe we can-"

"Actually I have things to do I'm afraid, sorry" she chuckled meekly as she looked away shyly, Terrance paused from her words.

"Oh! Well, next time maybe?" he suggested.

"I don't know I'm afraid after all I am studying at the moment so I don't really have time for going out most of the time"

"Why don't you allow yourself to chill and unwind dudette? Surely you're going to be running yourself into the ground?" he asked as he folded his arms.

"I have my final year next year so I want to finish what I can for now in order to pass" Cinder said softly as she bit her lip.

"Fine, but you do owe me for not telling the boss about your-"

"I'm sure exploring and making sure that there are no faults is part of my job description Terrance, now can you please go so I can start on my other jobs please?" Cinder asked as she tried to keep her cool since he was starting to grate on her nerves.

"Fine fine dudette no need to be act like that. See ya oh and don't forget some of the equipment isn't fully functional so you'll have to reboot it at times using the maintenance button on your tablet okay? Check the ventilation so you don't suffocate or hallucinate" Terrance explained as he pointed at the tablet. Cinder however mentally went cold.

"Um… not fully functional?"

"Yeah it's a real fire hazard, looks like the big wigs went all out but forgot about health and safety. Also there isn't much battery so use the cameras sparingly okay?" Terrance added as he listed all the things important. "And if there is anything else I'll call so there isn't much to worry about, just check and reboot the audio, ventilation and cameras that's it" he said with a wide smile.

"Thank you for the advice" Cindy said with a brief smile.

"No worries dudette just helping a fellow member out, I'll also bring in a tape next time I come in"

"What's it about?"

"It's one of the guys who use to train the other security guys, he spoke about the spring lock suits" Terrance replied before stretching "well I'm out, laters dudette" he said before leaving.

"Doesn't have the audacity to remember my name… then again I doubt I would want him to" Cinder muttered to herself before shaking her head. Sighing to herself she spotted her suit and looked at the door in order to make sure Terrance wasn't around, once the ghost was clear she immediately started to change into her security uniform. It was a bit tight but then again it was a guy's costume. Not that she was going to complain, no her mind was on the spring lock animatronic. Poor thing… how long had it been there?

As she went to sit down at the table containing the tablet she began to turn it on only to feel a brief chill in the air. Immediately Cinder looked around to see nothing to her relief but at the same time she was still on edge, was it Terrance?

"H-Hello?" she called out meekly to her right and then looked at her left. What was going on?

.

.

 _How long has it been?_

 _I've been in darkness for so long_

 _But now…_

 _I am free_


	2. Chapter 2

Thirty years had gone by and so many things had happened. Children went missing, parents became distressed, police ran like headless chickens working tirelessly to find the children but no avail. Even Hope Granger had been working tirelessly in her office, despite being a young woman she was dedicated to her job and wanted justice to be served. Only she wasn't prepared for seeing certain things to happen, seeing but also smelling blood in the pizzeria which no doubt came from the children was one thing but what stood out was the sounds of young children. Hope knew her ability to see and hear things would aid her in her work but could get her in trouble, however she was more than willing to risk it when things seemed like it was impossible. It was why her boss recommended this task to her knowing that she was the secret weapon that was only sent when there were dead ends. Hope choked quietly as she saw a small child crying with a bloody hole on his chest, her heart went out to this child but knew there was nothing she could do except see that the killer will be caught. What a gruesome case indeed and there was no doubt this was a serial killing caused by a very disturbed individual, could it because they lost something dear she could only guess but right now she was not going to back down.

Kneeling down beside the child she smiled.

"Hello little Percy" she said kindly for he was the fifth child to go missing, Percy as he cried looked up at her while tears ran down his face.

"Y-you can see me?" The child's voice only eerie because he was dead, Hope nodded softly.

"Don't be afraid Percy I am only here to help, I need to know where everyone is. Do you know where your bodies are being kept. Do you know who did this?" She asked softly but was the only response was tears.

"H-he was a scary man, he seemed nice but then he took out something shiny. I only remember being hurt and everything going dark" the boy hiccuped as he cried, rubbing his eyes while he spoke. Hearing this broke Hope's heart but this only steeled her resolve. This man was disturbed and was going to continue, maybe he was a worker she didn't know.

"LOOK OUT!" The boy shrieked in horror causing Hope to immediately grab her gun, turned while diving to the floor and fired. Her ears were greeted with a low grunt like scream before she saw a black haired man gripping his right shoulder thanks to the fact she had shot him. Biting her lip she glared even though it was dark enough for her not to ID him.

"That's him! He did it!" The boy cried as he hid behind her as she propped herself on her elbows.

"Back away now sir or else I'll shoot" she warned "it's over now so put your hands up" as she saw blood leaving his would, no doubt the bullet was lodged in his shoulder.

The man glared as he moved his hand away from his injury and moved forward after taking out a bloody object which could be recognised as the knife Percy had been telling her about.

"Back off!" She warned loudly before firing near his head, he paused and smirked to her shock as he without showing signs of pain charged at her. Hope immediately rolled to one side and was now back on her feet, just as. She was about to run.

"AAAAAAARRRRRGGG!" Hope went pale from the most bone chilling scream, even the man had stopped but it had given her time to run knowing that if she had died the things she found out would be erased forever. She was no coward, no she was a rationalist and knew better to bite more than she could chew. She felt bad for leaving Percy behind but she will come back for him... him and those innocent children.

* * *

Cinder looked at a police article that had been made public thirty years ago with a frown, it didn't make sense that. This replica would be built but curiosity filled the nineteen year old. No one could locate the one who had made the scream that night but some had just ruled it off as active imagination, the only people who didn't think so were her and the officer who was almost killed twice on the line of duty. Instead the officer claimed that it was a cover up but was laughed at but was not thrown out of the police force, but the woman on the second day she was almost killed had located the bodies but her source was unknown causing some to accuse her of murder and conspiracy but was cleared immediately thanks to evidence being on her side.

Cinder bit her lip as she looked at the woman in the picture with neutral eyes. It wasn't over, something told her otherwise and she was going to heed her gut. No it was all getting started and she was determined to find the truth after all the one who was arrested had no gun shot injuries to his right shoulder!


	3. Chapter 3

Cinder yawned as she entered the security room with her green canned energy drink in hand, placing the security uniform and her jacket on her chair she soon placed her long strapped shoulder bag on the table and grabbed the tablet in order to turn it on. Cinder ruffled the back of her ponytail with a weary look as she typed in the password. According to the boss she was suppose to stay here in this room but taking the tablet for a birds eye view as she explored on foot wouldn't hurt anyone since it allowed her to spot any issues and respond accordingly. She was never a desk person to her embarrassment but it was useful at times since the camera doesn't show everything in a 3D perspective, which meant that anything could happen.

Taking a swig of her drink Cinder was about to go out the room until she heard a phone ringing on the table.

"Hello hello? Dudette?" Cinder rolled her eyes from who was on the answering machine, of course...

"Pick up dudette are you at the office yet?" He asked almost sounding impatient causing her to sigh and pick up the phone.

"Hello Terrance, is there a problem?" She asked politely while gritting her teeth so she didn't snap.

"Heeey you are there! How are you?" He asked in a chipper voice, just hearing that tone left her more irritated enough to scream.

"Just booting up the tablet, is there a problem?" She asked as she unlocked the tablet allowing her to see the main screen but didn't press the icon for the camera or systems yet.

"Yeah remember that tape I was taking about? Well I am going to play one now since I thought that you would be interested, really though these are vintage tapes and I am sure that they were used for training. Pretty neat huh?"

"I'm sure" she replied bluntly as she sat down on her chair.

"Don't be like dudette when I heard them it left me thinking that I was there on the phone with him" Terrance drawled as she frowned.

"Huh...oh okay you can play one if you want" she said while conceding defeat.

"Awesome dudette I'll play the first one now" he said before she heard a click, the next thing she heard was a shy like voice to her surprise before the voice changed to acting into a more professional tone. As she listened her eyes narrowed from thought from how things could have easily gone wrong but kept quiet.

"Well dudette what do you think?" Terrance asked eagerly.

"It's...interesting" Cinder muttered softly as she tried to make of what she had heard.

"Interesting good or bad?" He asked sounding curious causing her to exhale loudly.

"Terrance I have to work now otherwise Mr. Blaw will get mad at us for just chatting the whole time during my shift" she said weakly.

"Thought you could use the company since it's only you in the security room" Terrance said casually.

"I have work bye" she muttered darkly before hanging up, silence entered the room leaving Cinder with a sense of ease. "Finally..." she looked at her tablet weakly before pushing the chair back, now standing up she ignored her security costume and began her walk.

* * *

Looking at the other cameras at various times she had also managed the audio, ventilation and cameras when they started to act up. To her relief the ventilation was fine so there was never a cause for concern. So far everything checked out and there were no intruders which meant she could hand in a positive feedback.

As she walked through the rooms she came across the room she had slipped in and paused, Cinder bit her lip as she looked at the door containing nails by the walls on either side. Why would someone barricade the door was a mystery in itself but something told her to go inside, however her feet refused to move to her surprise. Swallowing thickly she slowly moved one foot in front of the other until she was close to the door, Cinder after pausing lifted her hand up to grab the doorknob. Why did just going through inside scare her? It was only an animatronic so why would she be unnerved? Turning the doorknob slowly she was greeted with a loud squeaky noise, just hearing it made the hairs on her neck go up as it almost sounded like nails down a chalkboard thanks to how old it was. No doubt it needed a lot of oil to make it sound better.

Biting her lip she pulled the door open and was greeted by darkness, just seeing that left her wondering if it was a good thing to be relieved of the blanket of darkness or not. Not that she was scared of the dark but the unknown could almost set anyone one edge.

Increasing the brightness of her tablet she used it as a flashlight to see what was in there the moment she set foot into the room. So far there wasn't anything out of the ordinary until she paused suddenly on a spot in the corner of the far right room on the opposite side of the vent.

.

.

.

Where was the rabbit?


	4. Chapter 4

Running Cinder was in a state of panic, her brain however did not process that she was running even as her lungs burned from the lack of air from not stopping. How could this happen? When did this happen? Sure the cameras weren't in the room but surely she should have been able to detect such things like this happening. So how-when did the animatronic go missing? Was it before she entered the building? If so she would have to contact Mr. Blaw for help since this was theft.

* * *

Hope bit her lip as she stared at her files before throwing the one she was reading on the floor, it was about nine in the evening and only a fair few were left in the building.

"Nothing… I don't understand, the bodies have to be in there somewhere and the only one who knows is the little boy and the murderer" she muttered faintly. Hope looked at the window and frowned as a sigh left her lips. Going in there as the police was definitely a no no since she could get spotted again and no doubt the killer will be smart enough to hide the evidence. Not only that but the killer hadn't admitted himself to the hospital according to all the hospitals in the area leaving her with a dead end. Hope knew that if she were to return she would have to hide her identity somehow. But what kind of cover could she have though? Should she go with a child however, who was to say that the child would not get caught and killed as well? So then there what idea could she have? It's not like she could go in as a member of staff, after all if the killer was a worker in the pizzeria then he would spot her… unless she didn't look like herself.

Looking at the mirror Hope's honey brown eyes stared back at her with the same unease and conflict. What if she didn't look like herself?

That was it!

Getting up she walked to her boss' room and knocked a few times causing him to look up.

"Sir, I might have an idea" she said pushing any ounce of fear in her voice, this was for the kids and parents. The families suffered enough and the truth had to come out. The killer had to be caught even if she had to take him down with her.

* * *

Cinder arrived at the security room before looking at the cameras by flipping through each one like a mad person. Someone had to be in the rooms, the rabbit must still be here. No one could have taken it without being spotted. No one, it's not like Terrance could have taken it since Mr. Blaw would have been in the facility. So when could it have gone missing?

Chewing frantically on her bottom lip she immediately grabbed the phone from it's resting place and began flipping through contact details on a notebook beside the phone cradle until she saw Mr. Blaw's number. She hesitated since what were the chances that he would believe her? He could easily say that it was her fault however now wasn't the time to scare herself. She had to know.

Flipping through the cameras by swiping with one finger she used the other hand to hold the phone after dialing his number, her ear soon picked up the dialing tone.

"Hello?" asked a tired voice that left Cinder biting her lip as she saw that it was about three in the morning.

"S-Sorry to disturb you sir but I think I have a problem" Cinder replied as she looked at the cameras only to frown as the cameras went offline, which meant that she had to reboot them once again.

"Who is this?" Mr. Blaw asked gruffly sounding like he was half asleep.

"It's Cinder" she replied looking hesitant even though she was on the phone, she then heard him groaning and then the sound of bed springs began to fill the phone for a bit.

"What seems to be the problem? Although it is rather late to call me so it must be important" he commented before yawning.

"I understand sir, but I think something has been stolen" she heard silence on the line causing her hands to go clammy from sweat thanks to the nerves that crept into her.

"Stolen?" he asked lowly, his tone suggesting that she had better not be playing around given the time and the fact that she was suppose to be working.

"Yes… it appears the animatronic that we have stored in one of the uncovered rooms is missing" Cinder replied biting her lip furiously before freezing as she saw a mysterious shadow in one of the cameras that was near the security room much to her dread. Her heart started beating frantically as she immediately grew cold, her hand tightened on the phone as it was her only lifeline that prevented her from passing out, why was it getting harder to breathe in here?

"-inder? Cinder are you there?!" Mr Blaw yelled but she didn't respond. "CINDER!" his louder screams startled her enough for her to scream.

"SOMEONE'S IN THE BUILDING!" Cinder screamed in terror as her heart shot into her throat, tears immediately ran down her face. Oh no who was it? Was it a crazy person or something? Was it dare she believe it Terrance? No he wasn't stupid and she would have seriously hurt him for that stunt, that and Mr. Blaw would have fired him for causing such a stunt.

"Cinder, who is in the building? Cinder?!" Mr. Blaw yelled now sounding angry if not anxious, all traces of fatigue left his voice as he tried to get her to talk. Cinder slowly moved away from her chair as she stood up causing its back to crash into the ground, in her slightly reddened hand was the cordless phone as she squeezed it so tightly that some colour appeared due to the strain. The shadow was getting closer to the room.

"There's someone coming here, I don't know who it is but they know where the cameras are!" Cinder panicked as she continued to hyperventilate, her ears ignoring the sound of her breathing and the loud beeping noises that filled the room due to how scared she was at that moment. It was probably the cameras again but right now there was no point because who ever was in the building with her no doubt was anything but friendly.

"Cinder pull yourself together! Can you try to see who it is? Cinder can you hear me? The alarm is going off what is going on in there? Hello?!" Cinder dropped the phone as she moved back a few steps, her eyes still on the door to her left but she didn't notice the missing phone as the alarm blocked the sound of it hitting the ground. Why was someone in the building? How did they get in more importantly?

Cinder gripped her chest with her right hand as it became harder to breathe in the room for some reason, even panicking took so much air to the point that she was getting light headed and ended up collpasing as her knees buckled. All Cinder could hear at that moment was the sound of the alarms and her heavy breathing, her eyes slowly became unfocused to the point that she could see was a dark shapeless form that looked like a leg, looking up slowly but weakly all she saw was a shapeless figure thanks to the constant flashing red light.

"H…lp" she feebly forced out before darkness slowly filled her sight.

" _Am I going to die?_ " were her only thoughts for she was unable to know if she was breathing anymore the moment she had passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sure you should be working again dudette?" Cinder jumped looking clearly startled after being given the green light by the doctor two days after her passing out.

"I am fine" Cinder said stiffly as she folded her arms, Terrance wasn't convinced as he stared at her from the entrance to the security room.

"Fine? Dudette you were found passed out, Mr. Blaw had even called the police and ambulance when you called him. Do you know how scared you made everyone?" he asked sternly.

"It's not like I wanted to do that" Cinder said crossly as she folded her arms.

"So what was it that you saw anyways?" he asked now losing his usual upbeat tone, Cinder bit her lip as she looked away.

"Like I told the police, all I saw was a shadow even the cameras showed that someone was in the building but I couldn't make the person out because they were hidden. Almost as if they knew where the camera blind spots were" Cinder replied sounding cross with herself for not seeing who it was. Terrance nodded as he processed her words.

"If you want I can take over or at least work with you if you feel-"

"No no, I'll be fine. I was just startled" she interrupted "I want to continue my job, it was probably a punk who was trying to be smart and cause trouble" Cinder waved it off but Terrance wasn't buying it, her left hand was shaking under her right hand and she was biting her lip more than usual.

"If anything happens, call me alright don't let yourself get forced into a situation that could get you hurt" he said while placing a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay to be scared but hopefully the joker have learned his lesson and decided not to come back"

"It's a shame really" Cinder said softly causing his eyebrows to go up.

"Oh?"

"I was going to ask Mr Blaw if he could get someone to fix the animatronic, it looked in really bad shape" she said softly causing him to frown.

"It's just a prop dudette, we can try to recreate one or something. But a life isn't replaceable" Cinder nodded in agreement.

"Still, it was in such bad shape. I wonder why they locked it up in that room where it was made to go through years of neglect?" she muttered softly to herself.

"Just focus on yourself and the nights ahead okay? Call me at least if you need help but make sure you hide when you're doing it, there are some hiding spots in the room" he commented stiffly. Cinder nodded before looking at the door before entering. Terrance sighed heavily as he watched her go before shaking his head, he wouldn't lie but he was truly worried about her after their boss informed him of her incident. Just imagining what she went through no doubt would have traumatized anyone whether they had a thick skin or not. Just as he was about to go he paused as a sudden chill filled him causing the male to look behind him to see nothing, seeing nothing made Terrance frown. That was weird…

"Wonder what that was" he muttered before looking back at the security room, maybe he should keep watch just in case.

* * *

Cinder bit her lip as she looked at the cameras when she swiped the screen, sighing heavily she looked around before getting up. A little look around to make sure everything was okay wouldn't hurt.

As she explored the area, nothing seemed out of place. She saw the Foxy head with light coming out of its eyes creating an eerie look to it, she touched the cool but rusty metal texture with a thoughtful look on her face. To think this would become of Foxy the pirate, it was a sad fate indeed.

Looking back at the cameras she also checked the maintenance panel to see everything was good, maybe she was imagining things after all. Shaking her head Cinder resumed her search of the place before heading back to the office and immediately sat down. It was definitely quiet and lonely here causing her to frown and look at her phone.

"Maybe some music won't hurt after all it's not like anything is going to pop out right?" she asked herself lightly before playing a random song from her phone, the music itself had an upbeat but cheerful tune that left her humming slightly to the actual music. Soon a smile formed itself on her lips as she moved her head from side to side while checking the panel again to see that the cameras needed rebooting and did it without complaint. She could do this!

She just had to take things one step at a time and not allow herself to be scared, no think calm rational thoughts, even if there was an intruder where could they go and why even come here? It's not like they were doing anything since according to the police and Mr. Blaw nothing had been taken so what did the person want?

She hummed and sang some of the lyrics with a smile.

"Sweet child don't cry, have faith and confidence to stand on your own two feet because-" Cinder went immediately still as she saw something peeking into the room. Something that looked really familiar, something that had dirty yellow on it. Her eyes went wide as a scream bubbled in her throat but didn't make a sound as her phone continued to play the tune. Fear immediately crept in but she dared not move or make a sound for if she did, she was sure that she would immediately regret it.

It couldn't be…

No it was missing so why was it here?

That is unless someone had been playing a prank but who could it have been? The doors were all locked so it was only her and the animatronic, that is unless someone had snuck in before lockdown. But wearing the suit would be suicide given that the locks could malfunction and kill someone, it was only thanks to the tapes that she was able to find out about the spring suits as they were called back then.

Why was it standing there though? Peeking inside-looking at her with soulless eyes? What did it want? Why was it even active or even moving when it was suppose to be empty?

Had Terrance or someone decided to pull a prank? Looking at the maintenance panel from the corner of her eye, all systems were green so then…?

Cinder shook slightly as she watched it, what seemed like forever her lips parted slowly. Her breathing shuddered quietly as she observed it from where she was sitting.

"H-Hello?" she asked scared from what the outcome could be if she did break the silence, to Cinder's surprise-it left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy Christmas Everyone! :) I hope you are all having a wonderful day!**

* * *

"What you are suggesting is suicide! I won't allow it" the man said angrily as he looked at Hope.

"But if I don't get in there somehow without attracting attention, then how can we catch the killer or find the kids?" she asked looking at him with desperation in her eyes. The head sighed heavily as he looked at her.

"Hope, you are one the best officers heck your gift is what's given us justice for people who have been unable to find closure. We can't lose you to this mad man" the man said with a stern look on his face, his worry continued to be masked as he watched her grit her teeth.

"Then what do you suggest we do? We're running out of time and the killer could strike again or heaven forbid flee! This is our only shot sir and I'm willing to take the risk if it means catching him" Hope snapped, she had a point "Besides I'll be changing my appearance, there is no way that I can get caught unless someone rats me out" she said with determination.

"Please sir, we can't let this go on. A mother committed suicide thanks to the incident at Freddy's diner a while ago and I am sure that this killer is connected. You cannot say that this isn't a coincidence" she added as she gave him a look that left him sweating.

"F-Fine Hope, but I mean it! If anything happens pull out, I don't care how you feel about it your life is more valuable so don't throw it away" he said causing her to smile.

"Thank you Cain" she said with a kind smile on her face, relief filled her knowing that he had her back.

* * *

Cinder was still in a daze throughout the night, to think that she had spoken to the animatronic. It had stood there and stared at her with no lidded eyes, it looked really damaged now that she got a good look at some of its form. Part of her then wanted to get up and chase it but the alarm for the camera needing to be rebooted entered her ears. Cinder could always try to find it now that she knew it was still in the building, wait it was what?

"Oh what a relief!" She sighed loudly as she slumped on her chair causing her ankles and heels to kiss the floor, her arms rested on the arms of the chair knowing that crisis was averted but if that was true...how was it moving? It didn't look like anyone was in there or she would have seen parts of the person and yet there was nothing except things that looked dried up which could have been metal parts that were ruined thanks to the water. How was she going to explain this to her boss though?

Pushing her tied up hair from the band up she groaned knowing that the talk wasn't going to end well, moving springlock suits? It was impossible and yet that's what it looked like. So did that mean it was moving on its own? Then again there had been reports of the other animatronics in the previous locations.

" _Someone has stolen one of the suits! It was one of the yellow ones and now none of them are acting right!_ " a man who use to be a security man had claimed as the message had been recording when a security officer who was doing a night shift that evening years ago, his voice displayed terror compared to the other recordings. No calm composure, no silly comments or remarks, not even his tone. No his tone was filled with worry and terror to her surprise. Biting her lip Cinder took her own tablet from her bag she checked the ventilation before pressing play on her tablet.

" _I had infiltrated the pizzeria but so far nothing was out of the ordinary, although two weeks have passed and I noticed that there was a really bad smell that reminds me of decaying bodies coming from the animatronics. I couldn't find Percy since I ran away from the killer that night, but I swear I will find out why this happened. If these audio tapes were ever to be found by someone... Cain I think the animatronics are the key, there is a night guard who shares my concern after I gained the trust of some of the day and night guards who I have met at times. They were kind enough to tell me that some odd things like the animatronics were walking about a night, a few guards who worked night shifts either were attacked or admitted to a psychiatric hospital because of what they witnessed. I had even asked the current guard about whether there was a worker who was acting either shady or had problems with their shoulder, but I remained discrete after all who knows if he is allies with the killer or would go and speak to him. Warning the killer that I am on to him_ " a female voice said in the recording, Cinder as she listened frowned from what she hearing but kept quiet in case she missed anything vital.

" _I copied the blueprints of the area and marked where I shot the killer with an x, Unfortunately I could not get the blood splatter area tested but knowing that he could still have the bullet will give me hope in knowing that I can spot him acting out of place. There is no way that he could get that bullet out without severely damaging his shoulder since it's in a certain part of the bone, one false move and he could bleed to death. I have recorded all the security man's calls when no one was around for evidence to see if he was suspicious, so far he is clean but I will give my report soon. I am just going to take a look at Bonnie because he looks more dirty and smelly then the others_ " Cinder heard a click before sighing heavily, she bit her lip before swiping the screen until there was a file that said security recording tapes.

A low growl like noise causing her to turn and look at the left door, blinking she saw the rabbit which according to research was Spring Bonnie also known as Golden Bonnie to some. Could it be that it was one of the spring suits that went missing that night on the final message?

Her eyes shone curiously as she observed the animatronic's behaviour, it was just peering at the side of the door almost in a child like manner leaving her to smile at how cute it looked despite looks being deceptive.

"Sorry was I being too loud?" She asked lightly not feeling that scared now that she did some research on the animatronic. It just stared at her not moving or reacting, then again that was normal since it was just an animatronic it wasn't human nor did it have feelings but she always did imagine that non living things could think and feel. What would they say and think she often wondered? What feelings would they show? It was a mystery in itself. Oddly enough she wasn't the first one to have taken this job since the few before her ended up either missing or went mad. Was it because of this animatronic or was it the system going faulty? After all the bigwigs did overdo it with the building making it unsafe for almost anyone inside.

Seeing that it wasn't moving or reacting she giggled slightly until she heard the alarm for the ventilation go off and bit her lip since it was dangerous for the air to be cut off for any reason.

"Just one minute please" she said softly before turning her attention to the work tablet and began to reboot the system. The animatronic however just stared at her blankly, wasn't she afraid of it? Why was she being causal when others have screamed in terror or fled? Not that they would get far to begin with. It continued to watch as she sighed in relief as she leaned back on her chair.

"Done" she smiled before turning to look at it. It could easily overpower her and kill her and yet… something kept screaming not to, it was like an annoying noise- a pull that kept nagging. It would be so easy to snap her neck, to do something that would make her disappear like it did to the other guards. No one should be here, no one unless they didn't value their lives and yet here she was acting all calm and smiling without a care in the world.

"Sorry about that" the rabbit looked up at her and stared at her calm face, for some odd reason it felt like jumping while feeling an odd emotion as it realised that she was right in front of it's face. Why not do it now?! What was going on? Just do it!

' **Don't do it!** ' A part of it screamed again, it made no sense for it to be conflicted. Who was she? How did she do this to him? Part of him wanted to end her and yet curiosity filled it from her mannerisms. She was an odd human indeed.

"You have a very funny spirit, did you die in the suit?" Cinder asked almost looking child like as she tilted her head shyly.


	7. Chapter 7

_"Something is wrong with me, I should be dead… and yet-"_

If the rabbit could make it's eyes go wide, it would certainly make them do just that. If it had a heart, that vital organ would have just stopped from shock.

H-How did she know?!

"Are you okay-hey wait!" Cinder cried in alarm as she watched him run away from her. It had to leave! This was impossible! No one knew-no one SHOULD have known about him being dead in the suit. How did she find out?

The same questions kept forming and changing slightly, some repetitive some similar but had the same meaning to the questions. It didn't understand and that's what scared the rabbit animatronic.

* * *

Cinder bit her lip as she watched with sad eyes, for an animatronic though… it sure ran in a bulky odd manner, leaving her cross between laughing or tilting her head in confusion as it almost looked in a way to be square dancing or something similar. But the fact remained clear- there was definitely a soul stuck in the animatronic. Did that mean it's body- what's left of it was stuck inside as well? Just thinking about this made her worry while sadness filled her. What a cruel way to die, especially when the locks can kill without mercy if water touched any of delicate traps.

What also surprised her was the soul was that of a man in around what could have been in his twenties or thirties, she couldn't tell but he no doubt wasn't expecting her to say something like that. Cinder sighed as she sat back on her chair with a near frown like look, it was always the same even when she was younger.

 _"Look there's a squirrel over there eating stuff from where the old man was sitting!" Cinder had cried out with glee once when she was about the age of eight._

 _"What are you talking about?" a boy asked looking at the bench Cinder was looking at._

 _"Stupid! There's nothing there, it's all in your head!" a girl had said coldly as she stared at Cinder before pushing her to the floor._

 _"So stupid!" another girl said coldly._

 _"But I can see him, the squirrel is near his feet eating a nut" Cinder had said as she stood up and stomped her right foot in defiance, she could see them even if the others couldn't but why act like this? Why couldn't they see them like she could?_

 _"Get it through your thick skull! There's nothing there, it's all in your head! So shut up and go a way you creepy brat!" a second boy spat coldly as he folded his arms._

 _"Freak!" The first girl snapped before the others joined in causing tears to run down her face, they were wrong! She wasn't a freak! Why couldn't they just accept it?_

Biting her lip she looked at the room before checking on the systems, so far she couldn't spot the rabbit causing her to sigh.

 _"Trouble?" a kind voice entered Cinder's mind as she closed her eyes and leaned back on her chair, soon the room changed into a modern sized kitchen with a woman dabbing a cloth with some water onto what Cinder remembered was her lip after she had been sent to the gravel filled floor. Which did not feel pleasant one bit._

 _"Mummy why can't people see what we see? Are we really freaks?" there was so much Cinder could take even at that age given how the other children would either avoid her or call her names as they picked on her for being different. The woman pursed her lips as she heard the last word._

 _"No Cynthia, we are anything but freaks" the woman smiled softly as she treated the cut only to hear a hiss from Cinder's lips. "People do not understand what they can see and some end up being mean because they don't understand, they're scared and see you as something they want to vent their anger out on. They're scared of the unknown and what people say" Cinder remembered tilting her head a bit._

 _"But mum, your boss doesn't call you a freak!" Cinder had cried out as she pouted looking frustrated._

 _"Because he understands, he was scared a first I admit" her mother had said with a sigh "but after seeing how what I could do could help those in need he was more than willing to allow me as long as it didn't get me seriously hurt" her mother commented with a chuckle, Cinder frowned._

 _"But you got hurt loads of times" Cinder commented causing her mother to chuckle weakly._

 _"That he won't let me live down" her mother admitted as she shook her head before patting Cinder's head lovingly._

 _"But what happened?" Cinder asked cutely as she stared at her mother, her mother paused before sighing with her eyes closed._

 _"I'll tell you when you're older… right now I just want this peace to last for as long as possible" her mother said with a soft smile as she rested her head on Cinder's._

"I know mother… I understand now" Cinder said softly as she opened her eyes and looked at the tablet with a withered look. "Even though you wanted to raise me, how could you when there was a killer on the loose?" she asked softly as she stared at the picture shown in the tablet. There in the picture contained a woman with dirty blond hair and honey coloured eyes, her hair was wavy but had been done up. The woman had a white dress like shirt and a greenish blue skirt. Her eyes showed mirth as she grinned while holding a little girl who was about nine who unlike the woman had black hair, their eyes and wavy hair being one of the things that showed they were related. Hugging the pair was a man with black hair and green eyes who had a wide smile on his face. Just seeing this picture left her feeling warm before the feeling left, the killer was still out and her mother had stopped at nothing even if it meant being put onto a white bed while showing no signs of waking up. It was only when Cinder had turned fifteen when her mother had been put into that dreaded coma thanks to the life threatening injuries caused by the killer she had been tracking. Her mother had been close but the man had outwitted her at the last minute, her father had been unable to do anything except sneak out of work one day just to see her given that they were dating back then. Only to find out when he arrived was that she had almost died that day. He had shown up just to see her getting stabbed in the stomach by someone who he could not recognize due to it being dark. The person had ran but instead of going after them the father had went to tend to her mother.

 _"You did what you thought was right" her mother had said just a few weeks before the incident took place placing her in a coma, Cinder being curious listened near the door._

 _"But he got away! If I had-"_

 _"Then I wouldn't be here Damien" the woman said with a loud sigh. "You have no idea of how grateful I was, yes I couldn't stop him but I know he's out there"_

 _"Hope for heaven's sake! A person was arrested and he was either innocent or was a conspirer" Damien threw his arms up in anger as he glared at her calm expression._

 _"He was innocent no matter how many times I tried to explain, but there was no proof except there is no scar on his shoulder" Hope bit her lip as she stared at him._

 _"And that's their word against yours, but what else is there to? We have to move away or he'll come back to finish what he started"_

 _"What?!" she screamed in anger._

 _"You heard me Hope! You are treading too deep and it's going to put Cynthia in danger- us your family in danger! Don't you care?" Damien yelled now reaching breaking point after dealing with this case for over nine years._

 _"Of course I care! But those families who have been broken because of this mad man! I won't rest until he's been caught! We're done talking about this" her voice laced with venom and anger as she stormed out the kitchen just seconds after Cinder snuck back into her room to prevent getting caught._

Cinder even now had wished she had done something because she remembered her mother blindly working, not coming home until late into the night. She could still remember her father's frustration when she didn't call to let them know if she was okay or not, the next nights as a result were filled with arguments until the third week and that was when Cinder and her father had been left worried- her mother hadn't returned home, nor had she called during that time and to make it worse it had been more than twenty four hours.

It was then that they found out that she had been attacked and had no ID on her so no one could identify her, this was most likely thanks to the attacker. But it didn't take a genius to figure out who it was and knowing that encouraged Cinder to research her mother's case. She wanted the killer to be behind bars just as much as the families and her father did, however her father had warned not to get involved as he did not want to lose her like he had lost her mother. What he didn't know was that she had gone behind his back and chose to work at Freddy's Fright as a night guard, as she worked the night she slowly tried to gather as much data and knowledge so she could figure out who the killer was even his identity could be useful but so far she was hitting dead ends. The only link she had was 'Percy' who was one of the children who had been killed.

Cinder placed a hand to her head and sighed before looking at the tablet again.

"I promise I'll solve your case… he won't get away with this" she muttered darkly.

"Who won't?" Cinder's spine straightened up as she locked the tablet and turned to look at the person who startled them, her eyes narrowed.

"For heaven sake Terrance don't sneak up on me" She hissed as she packed away her stuff, ignoring his looks as she moved a lock of hair from her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"Well you looked troubled dudette so-"

"Whether I am is none of your business" she spat "Anyways it's late I'm going home" she said sternly as she went to leave the room.

"Actually I wanted to talk" he said while following her through the hallway causing her to bite the inside of her cheek.

"About what?" She asked bluntly as she gripped her bag strap tightly.

"Why did you choose to work here?" She paused from the question, why was he asking now? "After all it's history isn't that good, people have had issues with this role and yet given what you've been through. You still want to come back... it doesn't make any sense to me, most would run for the hills with what they've went through" he added as he scratched the back of his head. Cinder ignored him and walked continued her walk towards the exit, she was not going to retaliate or answer. It wasn't his business and no one was going to get involved, her father didn't know and if someone had found out who knows what would happen to her. Her mother's boss had no idea of what she was up to and no doubt would stop her without hesitation. No… for her mother, she was willing to catch the criminal even if it means doing her own investigation. She wasn't breaking an entry like she would have tried before and this in a way gave her more time to explore, whether this was the actual place or not in where her mother shot the killer it would be a good place to start… as long as THAT guy stayed well away.

"Hey don't walk away, I just want to talk dudette" Terrance said sounding weary as he followed her.

"I have nothing to say, I just want to go home" Cinder said as she spotted light near a set of doors, just seeing them left her itching to run chose not to since that would be pointless and would attract unwanted attention.

"Oh don't be like that, why are you acting like this? It's not like you have anything to hide?" he said sounding like he was teasing her in some way but Cinder was in no mood to joke about since she was tired.

"I have just had a long night, can I please just go home in peace?" She asked with a heavy sigh.

"Sure dudette, I'll come with ya"

"No!" She turned to glare at him shocking him to the spot. "I want to go home alone so stop following me" she snapped before turning on her heels and walked out, this time alone.

* * *

"Good morning Cynthia, how was your sleepover?" her father asked with a wide smile as he hugged a tired Cinder gently, Cinder smiled but in a sleepy manner as she returned the hug.

"It was nice" Cinder said with a kind smile before sighing from fatigue which was noticed by her father.

"Didn't sleep much?" he asked causing her to have a lopsided smile.

"Nah, but I'll catch up on it now if that's okay dad?" she asked while looking up at him, her father raised a brow as he stared at her.

"Dare I ask why you've not had much sleep?" he asked with a stern look only to pause as he saw her expression.

"Mum…" that left them both somber given the situation.

"Is that why I got a call from the hospital about you being found deprived of oxygen?" he said before placing his hands on his hips, his expression beyond happy. Cinder bit her lip as she looked at him weakly. "Cinder what in the world are you doing in that building?" he demanded feeling fury enter his system.

"I was trying to find out about what happened to mum, if she had been attacked in the building or if I could spot where the blood that came from the killer-"

"Cinder we've talked about this!" he snapped.

"But you use to work in that building as a security guard!" this made him pause before he gritted his teeth in anger. "It's where you met mum and you even went as far-"

"And look where it got her huh? She's in a coma! She might never wake up again" he snapped angrily.

"If that is true then why are you allowing her to remain on life support? The doctors have even said that there is no hope so why do you bother?" she responded angrily.

"Because this is your mother! She- she can come back even when things seemed bleak" he yelled before covering his mouth, shock could be seen through his eyes as he stared at his daughter.

"That's what I thought" she muttered darkly, her eyes never leaving him "she risked a lot to try and find this killer and yet instead of trying to help like you did before you're burying your head in the sand-"

"Now that is not fair!" He snapped angrily as he grabbed her wrist stopping her from leaving "I am a father and I have a job to protect my wife and child"

"And what about the other families who have lost their children huh? Do they not deserve justice?" Damien's hand went slack as he stared at her with heavy eyes.

"You're just like your mother" he murmured softly before realising what he had said.

"I would rather be my mother than a coward who just thinks that running away when others are losing their loved ones- as one would say the ends justify the means? What kind of logic is that? What kind of person turns a blind eye to those who need help? The killer might have gone quiet but mum is fighting for her life and until he is caught I won't rest" she said sharply to his dismay. "Even if the bullet in the shoulder is a false lead? The fact that mum even marked the guy is enough for me to gain some kind of idea of where to look"

"The killer's shoulder must have healed by now Cynthia" he said weakly.

"But his grudge was still there otherwise why even go after mother? He knew that she was hunting him down and yet he stayed, he could have left the area but he hasn't I believe that he's still here...waiting for a chance to strike" Cinder said with a frown only this made him go pale.

"Then we'll have to leave" he said now biting his lip and looked away causing her to frown even more.

"And why's that?" She asked coldly not happy with his words, after all she was not going anywhere.

"He knows I helped her, he was in the establishment and even though I couldn't tell who he was or his name. The fact is he knows my face and he'll come after you to just to get to me" Cinder scoffed.

"As if!" She spat shocking him. "You've no doubt changed and have worked in a different job area. I highly doubt that he would go after you dad and if you are worried then we should call mum's boss" she said while placing her hands on her hips, taking a deep breath the father sighed.

"Y-You're right, but I still don't want you working there"

"But daddy" she whined weakly.

"No buts! You could have died" he said sternly ignoring her whining.

"And yet I didn't" she countered as she stared at him.

"It was luck!" He said sharply.

"No I think it wasn't" she said with a tilt of her head, could it be though? Seeing her expression confused her father.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah... daddy you remember the spring lock suits?" This made him pause.

"How could I forget those death traps? One was stolen" he said stiffly as he remembered a few issues with one of them but was thankful to NOT wear them at all.

"Well... I think I know where one went" she said with a sheepish smile that left him boggled.

"What?" He said loudly without meaning to "what do you mean by that?"

"Well..." she smiled weakly "I saw the spirit of a man in a Spring Bonnie suit in an abandoned area that was locked up" Damien's jaw went slack.

"Repeat that" he said, his voice almost shaking.

"He's possessing the Spring Bonnie suit" she added in the same tone as she saw his petrified expression knowing that wasn't a good sign.

"And you're still alive?!" He cried in horror remembering all the issues with the other animatronics who had attacked the night guards before him. In fact he was lucky to be in one piece at all, then again that could have been Hope's doing since she like Cynthia could see things others could not. Not that he was complaining.

"Well, he did seem nice and he was a bit funny even if it was unintentional" she said with a soft smile that took him more by surprise.

"What exactly did he do that was funny?" Cinder chuckled lightly leaving him more suspicious.

"He peeked his head into the room almost looking like a little kid as he held the side of the door with one hand" she replied with a smile. Her father however just stood there feeling a migraine coming a long, unbelievable...

"I need a drink" he muttered as he rubbed his head lightly and went to get a glass of water, seeing this made her chuckle before she yawned.

"Go to your room and sleep already" he waved her off causing her to smile "oh and don't ever lie or hide something like this again" he said darkly causing her smile to grow knowing that was a green light.

"Okay" she beamed before going to her room for sleep.

Damien watched he go before sighing as he looked at the picture of his family before the incident.

"Just like you Hope, I think a little too much like you" he muttered softly with fond eyes, "I am worried thought, what if he comes here? I don't want to lose her like I lost you. Please Hope come back to us soon, I... I don't know what to do anymore" he added wearily before sipping the rest of his drink.


	8. Chapter 8

_"Hey mum... it's me, Cynthia. Can you hear me?"_

 _The hand felt cold despite being in a warm room, the only noise heard was the machines monitoring and keeping the sleeping woman alive._ _Just seeing her like this almost broke Cinder's heart but she held on as she bit her lip. If anything this only steeled her resolve to find her mother's attacker._

Cinder sighed as she entered the building, today in more ways than one felt exhausting but then again this day for the past four to five years were no exception. Although it had been one day since she last saw the rabbit, it had been quiet if not lonely since she was in a way slowly getting use to it- well his presence even if they were just small 'visits'.

The air as soon as she entered the building felt tense making it hard for her to breathe, was the ventilation okay? Blinking she picked up the pace as worry filled her, did something happen to the building when she was out? While she speed walked she felt a presence nearby causing a chill to run down her spine. Was it the rabbit?

She shook off the thoughts as she approached the doorway that led to the security room only to release a loud scream and immediately turned to slap who ever grabbed her arm, a yelp entered her ears causing her to pause and glare.

"What the hell is wrong with you Terrance?! Don't you know better than to sneak up on people?" She yelled angrily as Terrance held his now sore face.

"Ouch dudette, that hurt!" Terrance whined as he held his face while she had her hands on her hips.

"Serves you right! How dare you do that" she snapped crossly.

"It's not my fault you're jumpy. Might want to tone down the hits or you could seriously hurt someone" he muttered while rubbing his face.

"Don't sneak up on me then" she folded her arms as she retorted from his comment.

"Fine" he muttered before getting up, he soon dusted himself off while glaring at her weakly.

"What is it now?" She asked coldly.

"Well I was going to ask if you wanted to hang out after your shift-"

"And I said no! I have other things to do" she interrupted with a cold look.

"What is so important that you would blow me off? I just want to hang out dudette" Terrance asked almost sounding like he was whining as frustration entered his features, why was she always regretting his offers? Was there something wrong with him? Why was she so distant and yet dedicated to her work? In a way she was just an actress with no talent- a prop for the show that was going to take place in less than a few days. Why deny him one measly date? He wasn't asking for much and yet with her it sounds like he is.

"Well go find someone else" she said as she turned to walk away only to jump as his hand slammed on the wall near her face causing Cinder to turn and look at him from the corner of her eye, it was then that she felt herself grow cold at his sudden serious expression.

"And I said that I want to go out with you _Cinder,_ so when you do finish your shift I expect you to meet me at the doors. Is that understood?" He said coldly now moving closer in order to block her from escaping, Cinder felt herself grow cold from the situation, ever so slowly she secretly placed her right hand into her pocket when he wasn't looking. "Well?" He spat, all traces of playfulness and kindness was all gone.

Without warning she moved her hand out of her pocket and pressed the button, immediately Terrance screamed in agony and backed away as his eyes were attacked by her mace which forced him to cover his eyes in order to block out the rest of the spray. Not pausing from her attack Cinder kneed him forcing him to land on the floor, a series of loud coughs and wheezes left his lips as she kicked his stomach a few more times before running away knowing that he couldn't move thanks to the fact that she immobilized him.

As she left the room a shadow appeared from the security room...


	9. Chapter 9

**_"There is something wrong with me, I should feel guilty for the lives I have taken... the lives that I have ruined and yet... I feel so hollow, empty, unable to feel a single emotion... is this their doing?"_**

Cinder didn't stop running as she ran through the rooms until she spotted the abandoned room. Her lungs were burning, desperate for air as she refused to stop in case he started to chase after her. A weak cry like chuckle left her lips as she rushed into the room and slammed it shut, her body felt numb and cold from what happened. Was that? No… that couldn't have been Terrance, he wasn't like that. He left her unnerved at times but that was not him, surely there had to be some kind of mistake.

Slowly she sunk down the door until her knees curled up beside her, Cinder's chest quickly rose and sank thanks to the fact that she was trying to regain what air she had lost. Her throat was parched, in desperate need of a drink but she had no drink with her this time. The stunned female shuddered and shook from what she had saw before putting her knees to her chest and began to slowly release quiet whimpers that eventually grew. Why her? Why did that happened to her?

Was he always like this? Were people often like that? Hiding behind a kind smile but were secretly planning to hurt people? Was this what her mother had to go through? People acting like they respected or wanted to be her friend but in reality wanted to use her when it was convenient? Or were they simply jealous of the fact that she could do things better than others? Just thinking those thoughts made Cinder sick, she wanted no part of this world. But this was her world, what could she do?

The sound of something moving in the air vent made Cinder go on edge, her head shot up to see the vent while her body shivered in fear. Part of her was unable to move but she forced herself to stand, her left arm shook as she slowly reached for the doorknob. Wanting to put as much distance between her and the one in the vent. But! Terrance was out there looking for her- wait a minute! Was he in the vent? But how?!

Cinder released a little whimper as she moved her hand, if he was in the vent then she had to leave but why wasn't he making any noise?

 _Click_

Cinder moved the door back a bit allowing light to enter the room, turning to leave she jumped. A loud shriek left her trembling body as a thump entered the abandoned room. Against her better judgment Cinder turned her head only to feel her knees grow weak, tears entered her eyes as a low sob left her before running towards the familiar yellow body. Cinder shook badly as she wrapped her arms around his frame but he didn't move, instead he looked down with unreadable eyes thanks to his animatronic body.

"I-I was scared" there was no words after he slowly placed a hand on her back, allowing her to let it out.

Cinder soon looked up with a grateful, sheepish smile.

"Thank you" Cinder said softly, the animatronic stared at her but couldn't blink even if he wanted to. Instead he tilted his head showing his confusion. "I was scared, but just being here has calmed me down" she added with the same soft smile leaving him stunned by her words.

" ** _But for some reason… just seeing her causes me to act differently. I feel as if what they have done is becoming undone- like I am unfreezing from my current state, even though my body has rotted to mere bones I still feel something. Why is that?_** **"**


End file.
